A Romantic Weekend
by Miadaisyc
Summary: Jess plans a romantic weekend in a cabin for her and Sam - with Nick and Angie along for support. Things don't quite go as planned... A BIG thanks to Youhavemehooked/You-drive-me-nuts-miller for being an inspiration and support and for helping me get this thing good enough for you to read! Any comments / reviews for my first fic appreciated. I hope you enjoy.


New Girl Fanfiction

By Miadaisyc

Nick and Jess AU Story

Set around the season 2 Cabin episode but shamefully borrows bits from all seasons episodes.

A Romantic Weekend …

In the Loft

"Nick, Please come," Jess pleaded with him, "You'll enjoy getting out in the fresh air and getting back to nature. You always say it makes you feel manly in the wilderness."

"No Jess, I've got my weekend planned – me, this sofa, a pack of beer and the TV. Just how I like it"

Frowning a little, Jess tried another tactic, "Hey Nick, you and Angie could toast some marshmallows and get cosy in front of the open fire. There is a bear rug; doesn't that sound romantic?"

At those words Nick's mind flashes up an image. The gentle coercion in her voice, that sexy lilt Jess puts on when she wants something, coupled with her big, blue, doe eyes staring at him from under her bangs, sets his mind going down an avenue he tries to ignore.

At the mention of the bear rug, an image of Jess wearing her little pink robe, laying on the rug with her hair fanned out around her beckoning him to join her popped into his head…He shook his head to snap out of the thought quickly before it became a more physical problem.

"Angie and I are not romantic like that, our relationship is pure anarchy! I leave that romantic crap to you and Dr Sam." Nick hoped the disappointment didn't tell in his voice.

What he and Angie have was pure excitement and energy - kind of like going on a rollercoaster without a safety barrier. If he was honest it was a little too exciting for him and he could certainly do without things like Angie drawing pubes under his arms while he sleeps – what was that all about?

But he couldn't deny that the sex was amazing and sometimes a little bit scary. Normally he liked to prove his manly prowess in the bedroom but Angie had this knack of being more dominant. Nick frowned a little to himself. Just once with her he'd like to be on top and in control. He was starting to feel like her bitch.

"Why do you even want us along on your romantic weekend anyway Jess? Isn't that a bit strange – even for you?"

"Not at all Nicholas, what could be nicer than the company of friends for a weekend? We don't have to spend all the time together. There will be lots of places to walk and do stuff without being in each other's pockets."

Nick looked at her, cocking an eyebrow at her explanation.

Jess sighed. "Look, I'm nervous, ok. I'm worried that Sam is getting bored of me and I want to show him that I can have a good time and organise a perfect weekend with good food and sparkling company." She didn't add that she thought Sam's attention was starting to stray and that she was convinced she had seen him slip his number to an over made up blonde in the bar last week. She paused for a minute then added, "And I'm paying – it's on me."

Nick's ears perked up at this, "It's free? Well why didn't you say so in the first place? We're in! Let me call Angie and I'm gonna go pack!"

Jess rolled her eyes and smiled in his direction. He was so predictable. This was going to be great.

At the Cabin

It was nearly dusk when Jess's Volvo pulled up to the cabin, her eyes shining with the possibilities for the weekend ahead. She glanced at Sam, who doesn't seem to register the fact they had arrived at their destination. His head was bent over his cell phone the whole way there.

They were starting to unpack the car when Nick and Angie rode up on Angie's motorbike. Nick was trying to look cool in his hastily bought crash helmet and sunglasses, and trying to hide the fact that he had been truly terrified all the way, especially when Angie had tried to run over that unsuspecting Squirrel! Yes, he screamed like a girl, bit he didn't think that he deserved to be called a 'bitch-ass' for the rest of the trip!

The cabin was just as Jess had imagined. Made from timber with that distinct wood cabin pine smell and a rustic front porch. Inside it came complete with gingham curtains, and deer antlers over the mantle of the big open fire and, there it was, the classic bear rug in front. Her eyes shot to Nick's and she grinned madly as he took it all in. He thought she had been kidding.

They all decided to explore the cabin and excitedly opened all the doors and took time to look round all the rooms. There was smallish kitchen with pine cupboards and an old cooking range. Nick could see Jess's mind whirring; thinking of all the pies she could make on that. They found a small bathroom downstairs with a toilet and sink, not really adequate for them all, but they were pleasantly surprised when they saw the bedrooms. Two identically large, square rooms complete with wooden framed double beds, groaning with blankets and pillows, and both with modern en-suite bathrooms. Thank God!

It was getting late and after a simple dinner they all drifted up to bed. In her room, Jess put on her favourite pyjamas and snuggled up to Sam in their very comfy bed. Sam took this as a sign for some action and tried to grab her waist. She just gave him a sweet, lingering kiss and whispered, "Tomorrow, I promise," and then rolled over with her back to him. Frustrated, Sam rolled away from her, facing the other way and fell asleep.

She was very tired but her mind was whirring and she was finding it hard to drop off. It didn't help matters when she began to hear the strange, almost animal like, noises coming from the room next door. Nick and Angie seemed to be wasting no time and she tried to block out the sound, pressing her fingers in her ears. Was sex always meant to sound like that? She was certainly no saint but she was quite sure she had never made those types of noises when getting down to it.

Somewhere between pondering these things Jess falls into a dreamless sleep.

The Next Day

Jess awoke the next morning with the sun streaming onto her face and birds singing sweetly outside the window. It took her a little while to remember where she was, but a quick look round at all the pictures of wildlife on the walls and it all came back to her. A glance at the clock tells her it is only 5.3am. She sighed. Sam was still fast asleep, so she quietly crept down the stairs to make some tea, only to find that she is not the only early riser – Nick is already there, head in hand and grasping a cup of black coffee.

"Hey Nick, good morning!"

He raised his head to scowl at his over perky roommate. His face is bleary-eyed and a day's growth of stubble covered his face.

"Wow, you look like you had a rough night," she adds as she tries not to recall the sounds from last night, but she smiles all the same to hide her embarrassment.

"Morning Jess, yeah, sorry about the noise last night, Angie was a bit worked up. I'm sure she nearly broke my back, and the bed at one point!" He looks up at her apologetically. He leaned over to the stove to put the kettle on, while she rummaged through the cupboards for a mug and her tea bags.

"So, what are your plans for today Miller?" she asks as she reaches up to a high shelf for the jar of strawberry jam she spotted.

"I don't know yet. I'm going to wait and see what Angie wants to do when she gets up."

He watched Jess reach for the jar: the top of her pyjamas rode up to reveal temptingly soft skin, his stomach lurched and he had to take a big gulp of air to stop himself getting too worked up as she struggled to get the lid off the jar. His insides knot a little with desire…Damn she's so cute when she does that."Here, give that to me, before you break it," he said gruffly, anything to still his now fast beating heart.

Jess handed Nick the jar reluctantly, she hated being so dependent on him and his smug expression made her purse her lips in a petulant way.

Sam trudged down the stairs a few minutes later to see Jess and Nick having breakfast and chatting. He walked behind Jess and asserted his ownership with a strong arm around the waist and pulled her into a hard kiss, that makes her squeal slightly. "Morning gorgeous," he said in his husky morning voice followed by the usual fist bump that's just beginning to annoy her.

Nick decided in that moment that he should go chase up Angie. He really doesn't want to witness that first thing in the morning. He could feel his jealousy threatening to rise to the surface to the point that he is sure it would become obvious.

Later that Evening

After dinner, Jess and Sam played sexy Boggle at the kitchen table. He delighted in making Jess feel uncomfortable with all the words he used. She blushed madly every time he tells her that they will be trying them all later.

Nick sat on the sofa with a bottle of beer, longing for the comfort of his sofa back at the loft, and yes, maybe even some bro time with Winston and looked over at Angie who was carving her name into the oak dining table, and then over to Jess. He was here for her. He would do anything for her, he realises with a sad smile. Even give up his precious weekend to help her seduce her boyfriend.

He quietly watched her face, she looked so happy playing that stupid game. It was the first time this weekend she seemed to be relaxed. He recalled how the romantic walk Jess had suggested earlier had not quite gone as planned. Sam had kept complaining about all the bugs and things and getting mud on his shoes. He put up such a fuss when a fly flew into his mouth (for a doctor he was a bit of a wuss), and he could have been nicer to her when she had offered to get the beetle that had landed in his hair.

Angie certainly didn't seem to have a problem with the open air. She seemed to be turned on by it all, as she charged through the woods with enthusiasm stopping every now and then to push Nick up against a tree for a frenzied make-out session. And when she found those shotguns in the closet, he genuinely feared for his life. It was all fun and games shooting at bottles and cans. Angie proved an excellent shot, but a gun in Jess's hands …Whoa, big mistake! That bird really hadn't deserved that. Of course Jess was devastated she'd killed a living creature but they all managed to console her eventually.

With a small chuckle at that memory, Nick leaned across to the table to grab another beer and winced over the bruises on his back from every goddamned tree Angie thrust him up against. Seriously, that girl was an animal for sex. He liked a bit of rough now and again but his back might never be the same again after this weekend.

Angie stood and left the room, minutes later she is back with a whoop holding a curious bottle with green liquid inside. "Let's get this party started bitches!"she shouted excitedly, "Who is going to be the first for the trip of a lifetime?"

"Is that Absinthe?" Nick asked, "The green fairy? The last time I drank that I tried to put my car in my pocket!"

Jess looked apprehensive. She knew what sort of reputation that drink had. She glanced over at Sam who was grinning madly at Angie, nodding his head vigorously.

Angie took the first swig from the bottle, "Oh yeah baby!" she exclaimed and passed it to Sam. He looked back at her, an excited look on his face, then he too took a large gulp. Soon the two of them were giggling and touching each other faces with a spaced out look, they seemed to have forgotten about Nick and Jess.

Sam, swaying madly, passed the bottle to Jess "Here babe, live a little!" he dared.

Jess, a little peeved at this comment (she knows how to have fun dammit), grabbed the bottle with both hands and proceeded to gulp as much as she can before she started to gag and splutter on the pungent liquid.

"Hey, hey! That's enough Jess," shouted Nick. He knew she can't handle alcohol even when she is only drinking pink wine but this is a whole different ball game.

Jess shook her head to try and clear the fuzziness that was now coming over her. She handed the bottle to Nick, "Your turn Mister."

Nick decided to hold off and stick to beer. Someone needs to be sensible; he has a feeling this isn't going to go at all well. He watched with growing dread. Angie and Sam couldn't seem to stop jabbering and laughing and pointing at things, harmless enough, they didn't really drink that much. But Jess was weird at the best of times and Jess on Absinthe – well anything could happen.

As he watched her she seemed to get a bit scary looking. Her big eyes grew even wider (if that's possible) and started darting around the room but not focussing on anything in particular. Suddenly, without warning, she howled loudly and ran out the front door.

"Oh boy," sighs Nick, "This is not going to be good."

Lost in the Woods

Nick grabbed his coat and the emergency torch that is kept by the door. He shouted to Angie and Sam to stay put but they completely ignored him, apparently they are totally engrossed in the pot-plant in the corner of the room, sniffing it at and cooing like idiots.

Never again he thought as he ran out the front door after Jess, shouting her name. "Jess – where are you going?"

Jess really didn't know where she was going, in her fuzzyheaded state, all she knew was that she had to get out of the cabin and run. As soon as the cool night air hit her face, she felt free and happy, but it was so dark in the woods she was soon disorientated. After running for a while, she stopped in her tracks and looked up, thinking to herself, So many stars – where did they all come from? I wonder how many there are? And with that thought, she decided to count them all.

Nick was starting to get a little panicky. He knew he wasn't that far behind her, but it was cold and in her current state of mind she could be freezing to death somewhere. Heck, knowing her she was probably trying to dance with a bear right now. He swung his torch round and suddenly spotted Jess's body lying on the floor. His blood froze, was she hurt? Sick? DEAD? He rushed over and slowed a little when he heard…counting?

"Jess, what the hell are you doing? Are you alright?"

"Niiiicck, you made me lose count! I was up to 1387!"

"What?" exclaimed Nick scrubbing a hand over his face in disbelief.

"I'm counting the stars, there are so many. Aren't they beautiful? Come and help me count them"

Shaking his head, Nick chuckled to himself and moved to sit by her. Jess was pointing up to the sky grinning happily. He could only look at her fondly as he saw the stars twinkling back at him in her beautiful eyes. Even now, she could not look more beautiful; despite the leaves and twigs in her hair and the smudge of dirt on her cheek. He sighed deeply and gently rubbed the dirt from her face as she turned to look at him. They spent the next couple of minutes just gazing at each other with an intense look. To Nick it felt like a millennia.

A cold gust of air snapped Nick from his gaze and he noticed that Jess was shivering, she had ran out without her coat. "Come on Jess, let's get back to the cabin, it's cold".

Jess sat up slowly and smileedat him fondly with her head tilted a little, "I like you Nick Miller, take me home."

"Yeah, Jess, I like you too." Nick replied, a little shocked but with a happy smile. "Come on."

He stood her up and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders; she leaned back into him and allowed him to help her with the buttons. She giggled as his breath tickled her neck and let out a small contented sigh as he swept her hair away so he could see what he was doing.

Nick's body froze for a second while he triesd to hold on to the feeling of Jess's body against his and the smell of her gloriously soft hair. He let out a long exhale of breath, thinking sadly about how she won't remember any of this when the drink wears off.

Back at the Cabin

Their progress back to the cabin was a slow one as Jess's legs seemed to be like jelly and she couldn't walk in a straight line. In the end, he decided to give her a piggyback ride to save time. With a happy, giggly squeal, Jess jumped on his back and held onto him tightly with her face pressed into the side of his neck. Nick wished he could take a picture, because he knew she wouldn't believe him when he tells her about it later. He wanted to hold on to this feeling for as long as possible before he had to go back to reality.

She was fairly light on his back and he enjoyed the closeness and the intimacy of this scenario. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined Jess and him in this situation, many other more intimate and erotic situations in the privacy of his bedroom, but this was a new one for him.

He only stopped once to let her be sick. The alcohol finally forcing it's way out of her system. Like a good friend, he held back her hair and rubbed her back until she was done. He even found a mint in his pocket, slightly furry with pocket fluff. Jess took it with a grateful smile. She was starting to sober up.

Nick was exhausted when he reached the cabin at last and gently lowered Jess to her feet before wincing a little as he straightened up. They looked at each other and smiled, both eager to get into the warm and tell Angie and Sam all about the adventure.

It was surprisingly quiet and dark as they stepped into the living room with only the glow from the open fire providing light. Jess immediately moved to the fire to warm up after shedding Nick's jacket; she grabbed the blanket from the sofa and wrapped it around herself.

Nick went into the kitchen and puts the kettle to boil the he walked back with a glass of water and to check if she is ok.

"Well Sam and Angie aren't in the kitchen, they're probably sleeping off their drunkenness upstairs."

A loud thump and a giggle and a very loud groan sounded above their heads. Nick and Jess slowly made their way up the stairs to the bedrooms. As they get nearer, the groans seem to get louder and more intense. Male and female groans…and they seemed to be coming from Jess's bedroom.

They looked at each other, Nick an expression of disappointment meets Jess's questioning look, until her eyes widened with understanding. They peered into to the room.

There on her bed, in a very compromising position was her boyfriend who seemed to have been tied to the bed with a naked Angie on top. Angie was wearing a sort of crown made from some leaves (that poor pot-plant, thought Nick).

Sam saw Jess in the doorway, powerless to move he could only look apologetic and shrug his shoulders. Angie, still straddling Sam's lap, turned around and cried, "Hi – where did you two go? We got bored," as if nothing had happened.

Finale

Jess ran downstairs and sat in shock on the sofa. She heard Nick tell them to get dressed and come downstairs, he didn't shout but there was a strained tone to his voice.

Nick came downstairs and went straight into the kitchen: the was kettle boiling madly by now. He made them both a hot drink and carried them silently into the living room. Jess, teary-eyed, looked at Nick's calm face and clutches her tea.

"I can't believe this has happened to me again," she cried. "Why do people keep cheating on me? First Spencer and now Sam. What is wrong with me? I know I'm not an exciting stripper like Angie. Is that what men really want? Should I try to be more like Angie?"

Before Nick could answer, she sobbed again. "Seriously Nick, why? It hurts so much…I must be such a horrible person, or bad in bed, or something. What do you think it is about me that makes men want to cheat?"

He couldn't bear to see her this upset. He turned to face her, looking at her red, tear stained eyes. "Jess, you can't blame yourself in any of this. A guy has to be mad to want to cheat on you. You are so caring and kind and funny and beautiful. There is nothing about you that is horrible or that would make any normal guy want to leave – ever! Those guys are total idiots for not seeing or appreciating how amazing you are."

His words came out in a rush of jumbled sentences - each one a hidden, close-kept feeling just waiting to be spoken. The look on her face told him that he needed to say them now. No panic moon-walking, no hiding from it, just for once some Nick Miller honesty.

Jess stopped crying a little and acknowledged his words, a blush creeping on her face. He really thought all that about her? Her best friend (aside from Cece) and roommate, thought she was all that. She looked at his face, searching for the sarcastic smirk, but instead found an earnest, intense sincere gaze in his deep brown eyes.

"But aren't you angry Nick or upset?" She quietly asks. "Angie has betrayed you too."

Nick sighed deeply. He was actually quite relieved. It had forced him to make a decision. While he was searching for Jess, he'd sort of forgotten about Angie, all his attention was on finding Jess ok. He couldn't deny his feelings any more.

"Not really Jess, Angie was getting a little too much for me. I can't live at her speed and don't really want to try. You certainly don't want to change yourself in any way. Angie was great but exhausting… Guys with any sense want someone who will love them no matter what: always be there for them, and put up with them even when they are grumpy, turtle-faced, borderline alcoholics."

Nick leaned towards her and stared meaningfully into her eyes, her face softening with realisation. Her heart pounded in her chest: Nick wants her. Jess, the girl who drives him crazy, who sings all the time and watches Dirty Dancing on repeat. How has she missed the signals?

Breaking the moment, Angie and Sam came trudging down the stairs, thankfully now dressed. Jess looked at Sam who just shrugged and said, "It is what it is. I'm sorry to hurt you like this Jess. Can you ever forgive me?" Jess forlornly steered him into the kitchen for a talk in private, leaving Nick to confront Angie alone.

Angie has the decency to look sorry, but says with a shrug "I had an itch that needed scratching and Sam was something new and didn't mind a bit of danger! We had some fun, but be honest, you were never really into it that much."

Nick had to agree with her on this and they smiled a thin smile at each other and with a brief hug they parted. He couldn't really say much more after his declaration to Jess, it wouldn't be honest.

Sam was desperately trying his best to convince Jess to take him back. He promised that it would never happen again and that it meant nothing to him. Jess could only look at him with disappointment on her face.

"You hurt me, twice Sam. No I won't forgive you for this. I should have known when you preferred me as Katie, all sex with no feelings to hurt. But I'm not made that way. My feelings are hurt Sam, I really liked you and this weekend was to show you just how much. It was all for you, for us." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes again but she took a deep breath, and tried to be strong.

"So why did you ask Nick and Angie to come along? We would have been fine without them," Sam shouted in defence.

"Would we have been fine Sam?" she questioned. "Really, you have been distant for a while, missing dates and blaming your work. Look how much I had to beg you to come this weekend. They are my friends and I thought we'd have the days and nights together just us, and Nick and Angie would be there for some conversation over dinner and maybe a game or two of cards. I invited them because I didn't think I'd be enough for you to keep you entertained, it turns out I was right."

Sam knew he had lost her and with no more to say he and Jess walked back into the living room where Nick was drinking a beer staring at the fire and Angie was putting on her jacket. Sam asked Angie for a lift back to the city with her and went to grab his bag, no use prolonging the agony.

When the taillights of Angie's motorbike are no longer visible Nick turned slowly to Jess. He can see she is still upset that her perfect weekend is now a disaster. He moved from the fire to sit by her on the sofa and put a strong, comforting arm around her shoulders – wanting nothing more at this time than to be a friend.

Jess leaned into his chest, glad of the comfort, her tears slowly subsiding. She could feel his hand gently rub her arm and his chin rest comfortably on the top of her head. She stared into the fire and started to feel a warm glow in her stomach. After everything that had happened, she seemed content and happy now. She closed her eyes for a minute and before long, totally drained of emotion, she fell asleep.

Nick glanced down; she looked so peaceful he doesn't want to wake her so he tried to nestle down further into the sofa to make them both more comfortable. This movement makes her wriggle closer into Nick's chest. By the light of the roaring fire, he watched her gently breathing against him; hoping his racing heart wouldn't wake her up. It seemed so loud in the still of the room.

Jess stirred a little, her hand working up his chest as she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "It's a little creepy you watching me sleep Miller" She giggled a little, her senses taking in the warmth of the flannel shirt under her hand and the heat and scent of his body.

She looked deeply into his eyes; God, he could drown in their blue depths. He seemed to be searching for something in her look; her eyes flicked to his mouth and quickly back to his eyes.

It was now or never as he slowly lowered his mouth to hers and closed his eyes for a single magical kiss. Jess's arms worked their way up his back as she drew him closer to intensify the kiss. Suddenly it was like they are the only two people in the world at that moment; time and space just whirling in a vortex around them.

They broke apart, breathing heavily, a little shocked and dazed. Did that really just happen? Jess ended the silence with a little nervous giggle. She looked up at Nick through her long eyelashes and whispers, "Thank you for this weekend mountain man."

"It's only just started Jess," he replied with a grin, "There's still tonight and tomorrow to come. I believe you mentioned something about toasted marshmallows and a bear rug!" Nick's eyebrows waggled suggestively as they both looked down at the rug on the floor, and then back at each other, "But tonight let's just stay here and sleep."

Jess's heart skipped a beat, and she tightened her arms around Nick as they drift off together dreaming of their romantic weekend.

The end


End file.
